sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Winter Rose
Notes: This is going to be a up to date re-do of this character. Something such as the title and picture are not up to date. Please for give me if it leads to any confusion I will work on it as fast as possible ;p Basic Information: Winter Rose ('冬 ・ローズ Fuyu Rōzu, born February 14th 7 B.S) Is a highly trained officer for G.U.N and also works for its sister organization Legion; A company that prides it's self on studying and handling anomalous objects and occurrences in the world. Not much is know about Rose and her birth beside what incident reports tell...'' '''Appearance: Rose is a short white hedgehog that stands around 4'0 ft even, she has a black strip that runs from her mid to lower back all the way down to her tail. Rose has an assortment of scars that decorate her body collectively; The most notable scars are on her face and back. The scar on Rose's face runs from her top right eyebrow to her left cheek, The scar on her back runs from her shoulder blades to her mid back. Though Rose's quills are depicted as short they can grow to floor length if she wants them to. Lastly Rose has tattoos on her lower torso that wrap around to her ribs and one on her thigh History 'Early Life:' Winter Rose was born in the village of Arkney located in Vietnor north of Soleanna. Arkney is known for it's massive farm lands, firefly festival and houses the G.U.N owned research center known as Legion. Rose was born in a small farm house on February 14th 7 B.S to an unknown mother and Dr. Van Belerose Schwarz only known as Van Belerose at the time. Shortly after Winter Rose was born her mother passed away due to blood loss. Three hours after Rose's birth there was an explosion for an unidentified source that destroyed the small plot of land and all surrounding it. In help arrived on the scene Rose's father Van was found unconsciousness 50 yards way from where the initial explosion happend. Van was covered head to toe in laceration varying in size and depth with major injury to his ribs, arm, legs and back, the infant Rose however was unscathed with the body of the mother being not found anywhere..... 'Childhood:' Due to the strange nature of Rose's birth the Research center Legion to a particular interest in the young girl. Rose's father who was a researcher at the time heavily protested against the matter with the support of the Board of Ethics. The protest stired up a major conflict in Legion leaving the house divided until the high counsole stepped in ending Van's protest and awarding Legion custody of Rose. Rose was taken away to a different Legion facility April 10th 7 B.S where she was subjected to various experiments and test for years. Rose's time at Legion was very uncomfortable but not completely unbearable. Rose went as so far as to befriend some of staff that took care of her. The Legion research facility was also where Rose met a human boy by the name Leon. The two became fast friend and where inseparable. At the age of 8 years old and many test results that turned up inconclusive Rose was do to be set back to her home town along side her new companion Leon. On June 5th 2 A.S Rose was reunited with her father and his new husband.... 'Teenage/Young Adult:' __FORCETOC__ * Category:Female Category:Ice Powers Category:Neutral Good Category:Hedgehogs